To Be Invincible(PT-BR)
by stake2
Summary: Um cara chamado Nyson procura pela paz, enquanto luta por um mundo melhor, Capítulo um atualizado, da uma olhada aqui!


Ele falou enquanto saia andando:  
Eu não sei se vou voltar... casa.

E depois disso saiu com sua arma laser... para lutar e proteger seu planeta...

No caminho ele encontra um homem... com uma roupa rasgada e suja de areia... e ele perguntou:  
"o que você esta fazendo aqui?"

E então o homem respondeu:  
"Eu vivo aqui... esta vendo aquele buraco ali? é onde eu moro... é tipo um bunker"

E então o soldado de arma laser disse:  
"Eu sou Nyson, e você?"

E então o homem falou:  
"Eu sou John..."

Nyson que estava agachado se levantou e disse:  
"Hm... foi legal te conhecer mas eu tenho que lutar pelo meu planeta..."

E então John disse:  
"Você é legal tambem."

E então Nyson continuou caminhando até chegar no ponto de helicoptero onde o exercito iria buscar ele e os amigos dele;  
Ele chegou no lugar e o helicoptero ainda não tinha descido... então ele esperou... esperou... ate que o helicoptero chegou;  
Ele subiu no helicoptero enquanto ele olhava para a equipe... ele sentou e então o helicoptero levantou voo.  
A tecnologia era bem avançada na epoca... armas laser, hologramas fisicos, jetpacks, e uma interface estilo computador.  
Mas a maioria das pessoas não tinha isso, por causa da guerra contra os aliens, as pessoas tinham que morar em bunkers.  
E muitas trabalhavam para a guerra, fazendo granadas, bombas, comida e armas... e o exercito lutava com os aliens...  
E com essa tecnologia algumas pessoas as vezes conseguiam sair do planeta terra... e algumas pessoas sairam em grupos para fora do planeta,  
E formaram uma colonia em marte, ja que era um planeta bom para abrigar vida, e a agencia espacial do planeta terra que  
funcionava antes da guerra mas agora não funciona mais, essa agencia disse que marte era tipo o planeta terra antes da guerra,  
cheio de agua, e essas pessoas em marte estão vivendo melhor do que os que estão no planeta terra, na guerra...  
Como os aliens não sabem que essas pessoas estão saindo da terra... eles não ligam tanto pra marte, porque são poucas pessoas  
que estão fugindo da terra com jetpack, eles construem bases debaixo da terra, e vivem la... por isso que não da pra detectar eles...  
Enquanto o exercito e os cidadãos tentam tomar a terra de volta... e o Nyson tentando lutar...

O helicoptero chega perto de uma base alienigena na terra... e pousa alguns kilometros longe para não ser visto.  
O piloto ativa uma espécie de invisibilidade no helicoptero...  
As pessoas que estavam dentro do helicoptero descem... e vão chegando perto da base se escondendo atras de montanhas para não serem vistos.  
Eles ja estão bem perto da base e um alien sai pra fora, Nyson fala para os outros se esconderem fazendo um sinal com a mão.  
O alien faz alguns barulhos estranhos e continua a andar... Nyson e os outros olham o que o alien esta fazendo e notam que  
ele foi pegar os destroços de uma nave caida... o alien leva os destroços para dentro da base, a interface que o exercito tem  
da a hablidade para se disfarcar de outra pessoa mas eles precisam neutralizar ela primeiro, então Nyson corre para pegar o alien  
antes que ele entre para a base e Nyson muda a arma laser para modo de atirar tranquilizantes e derrubao alien, e depois ele se disfarça de alien e entra dentro da base,  
os outros fazem o mesmo... e entram na base, eles descem as escadas e entram em um laboratorio dos aliens, tinham dois aliens  
ali e eles olhavam para Nyson e sua equipe... os aliens falam em uma lingua estranha como sempre... mas parece que Nyson e  
os outros podem entender o que eles estão falando... um alien esverdeado fala olhando para Nyson:  
"Ué Tedy pra que criar tantos clones seus?"  
E Nyson responde com um pouco de medo:  
"E- eu so to testando uma coisa..."  
E o alien esverdeado fala olhando para o alien ao lado:  
"Hmm... nos vamos deixar você sozinho então..."  
E os dois aliens deixam o local... Nyson da uma suspirada.  
Nyson e sua equipe olham o local... e veem armas e granadas... e uma tecnologia estranha, eles pegam as coisas e sobem as  
escadas para a superfice... e olhando ao redor, e veem que o alien que neutralizaram ainda esta ali...  
Eles tinham ido la para investigar... e sairam andando em direção ao helicoptero que estava pousado um pouco longe dali...  
eles sairam se escondendo para não serem notados por algum alien.  
E finalmente chegam ao helicoptero e eles sobem nele... o helicoptero levanta voo e começa a voltar para a base do exercito.  
O helicoptero pousa no Heliporto da base, e o chefe do exercito esta perto do heliporto esperando uma resposta.  
Nyson e os outros descem do helicoptero e Nyson chega perto do chefe e fala um pouco ofegante:  
"chef- chefe... o comandante dos aliens não estava la... mas conseguimos uma tecnologia estranha..."  
E o chefe fala:  
"Bom então vamos para a minha sala."  
E Nyson pega as Tecnologias e fala:  
"Deixa que eu do para o chefe... vão descançar"  
E os outros respondem positivamente.

Nyson chega na sala do chefe e coloca as tecnologias na mesa dele.  
O chefe fala:  
"Que tipo de tecnologia temos aqui?"

Nyson responde:  
"Coisa normal que a gente pega... hologramas, armas laser, interfaces, mas tem esse daqui... ele é especial"  
A coisa que Nyson falava era um cubo azul claro com bordas mais claras ainda, parecia um cubo holografico

E então o chefe responde:  
"É?, e por que ele é especial?"

E então Nyson responde:  
"Eu ja vi algumas papeis azuis dele e sei o que ele faz...", Nyson fala enquanto tira um papel azul do bolso.

Nyson coloca o papel azul na mesa e abre ele... e então explica como esse dispositivo pode ajudar eles a vencerem a guerra  
contra os alienigenas.  
E depois de meia-hora o chefe do exercito e Nyson saem da sala e se encontram na sala de reunião... o chefe fala para Nyson  
chamar os outros... Nyson vai ate a sala onde os soldados descançam e chama todos eles... eles chegam na sala de reunião.

E o chefe do exercito começa a falar:  
"Hoje meus amigos nos vamos vencer essa guerra", o chefe fala com o dedo indicador levantado  
Todos menos Nyson ficam confusos.

E o chefe continua:  
"Nyson durante a investigação de hoje encontrou uma coisa muito boa... um dispositivo que pode nos ajudar a vencer a guerra"

O Chefe pega o papel azul que Nyson tinha lhe dado e coloca sobre a mesa e abre ele...  
E então explica como o dispositivo funciona...  
E então o chefe se reune com os outros comandantes para explicar o plano.  
Nyson e os outros saem andando em direção a uma base alienigena com hoverboards ou skates voadores, e o chefe e os outros comandantes vão de helicoptero...  
O piloto de helicoptero ativa a invisibilidade do helicoptero para não serem percebidos.  
E enquanto eles chegam perto da base... Nyson pensa se é certo o que ele esta fazendo, pensa se é isso que ele quer, pensa se  
mesmo com esse dispositivo eles vão conseguir vencer... vencer a guerra... ele pensa que ele poderia estar muito melhor agora.  
E os outros veem o olhar triste do Nyson... e tambem pensam um pouco sobre o que estão fazendo... se isso é certo... eles não  
tem nada pra perder... muitos deles ja perderam familia... perderam filhos... so estão lutando para sobreviver... a unica coisa  
que eles tem para perder é a vida deles... eles não tem casa... familia... Nyson pensa:  
"Praque lutar... não tem por quem lutar... eu não tenho familia... a maioria aqui não tem familia..."  
Enquanto eles continuam correndo em direção a base...

...

Eles chegam perto da base e os alienigenas notam eles e começam a atirar na equipe, e eles atiram de volta tambem.

Um outro alienigena percebe a presença do helicoptero pelo som e o chefe percebe isso e fala para pousarem longe e grita para os outros para continuarem:  
"continuem!, nos conseguiremos!", fala o chefe

Nyson e os outros que estavão atirando agora atiram com mais vontade

Nyson consegue matar um e os amigos do Nyson tambem

E... um amigo do Nyson é atingido

Um outro cara da equipe grita:  
"Carl!"

"Carl era uma pessoa gentil e sempre nos deixava feliz e nunca ficava desanimado...", Pensa Nyson

Nyson grita:  
"Caaaaarl!"

Nyson fala:  
"Merda"

E eles continuam atirando tentando vingar o Carl

Um alien desvia a atenção da equipe e vai em direção ao helicoptero que estava camuflado atras de uma montanha...

O alien chamou o outro alien e os dois atiraram no helicoptero

Nyson Olhou para o lado e notou isso... e começou a atirar nos aliens... mas... ja era tarde... todos pararam e olharam o helicoptero  
explodir...

Nyson Grita enquanto atira:  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

E a equipe continua atirando e mata todos os aliens dali... Nyson corre para onde estava o helicoptero e consegue achar o dispositivo.

Ele pega o dispositivo e a planta dele... e nota o chefe morto e fala:  
"Merda!"

Nyson corre pra perto dos outros e fala:  
"Merda... o chefe ta morto... nos temos que recuar"

E um companheiro de equipe chamado Ron fala:  
"O que se ta falando cara a gente não pode deixar ele aqui..."

"Ele ja ta morto!", Nyson fala gritando.

Ron vai ate o helicoptero e ve o corpo do chefe

"Merda!", Ron fala enquanto olha para o corpo do chefe dentro do helicoptero.

E depois volta correndo para os outros...

Uma nave alienigena pousa um pouco perto dali e aliens saem da nave

"merda... vamos recuar...", Nyson fala com um olhar triste e apontando para a nave...

Eles saem correndo para longe da base alienigena para tentarem se esconder.

...

...

Depois de horas andando eles encontram um buraco...

Ron fala para eles entrarem no buraco:  
"Ei vamos nos esconder aqui rapido!", Ron fala com um tom de voz neutro

Nyson entra primeiro e depois os outros entram...

Uma pessoa vira pra tras e fica um pouco assustada quando ve Nyson e sua equipe...

Nyson fala:  
"se a acalma nos não vamos te machucar... eu sou o Nyson"

E a pessoa misteriosa diz:  
"Nyson? é você?... eu sou o John..."

E então Nyson fica animado;

Os outros perguntam para Nyson se ele conhece esse cara

E Nyson diz:  
"sim... antes de ir para o heliporto que leva a gente pra base eu achei o John aqui perto..."

E então Nyson e sua equipe passam o dia ali comendo e descansando...

No outro dia Nyson e sua equipe acordam, John estava fazendo um café e percebe que eles acordaram.

Eles dormiram em quatro colchões, e perceberam que John estava fazendo café.

Então sentaram no colchão pra conversar.

"Vocês não estão com fome?, o café ja está quase pronto", John fala enquanto coa o café

"Ah nois ja vamos comer", fala Nyson olhando para John e depois sua equipe

"Então... acho que nois precisamos voltar pra base, nois ja estamos machucados e la tem uma equipe que pode ajudar", fala Ron olhando para o sangue em seu braço

"Essa é uma boa ideia, mas vamos descansar aqui primeiro, depois nois pensa sobre isso", fala Nyson

"Nos não nos conhecemos direito certo?, tipo nos quarto", Pergunta Ron com uma expressão de curiosidade

"Acho que sim...", fala Nyson

"Bom então falem seus nomes e um pouco sobre vocês", diz Ron

"Eu sou Nyson e venho estudando os alienigenas a muito tempo, quando eles não estavam aqui na terra, e eu estava entrando para o exercito antes disso começar", fala Nyson

"Eu era pai de um filho chamado Carl, e tinha uma esposa chamada Roy", diz Nyson com um olhar triste no rosto

"Eu sou Ron, era pai de um garoto tambem, e eu tinha uma esposa mas não quero falar sobre isso, sempre fui um cara realista e antes disso tudo não acreditava em alienigenas", fala Ron

"Eu sou Eduardo mas vocês podem me chamar de Eddy, eu estudava biologia antes disso tudo acontecer, e tive diploma em biologia, e sempre fui fascinado em estudar doenças e coisas parecidas como insetos, eu nunca fui casado e nem tive filhos, mas eu tenho uma amiga conhecida que foi pra marte, especificamente o Bunker 111", fala Eddy com um sorriso no rosto

"Eu sou Lian, eu não ligava muito pra guerra e nem era do exercito antes de tudo isso, sempre era relaxado, tinha terminado a escola e vivia em casa assistindo animes e jogando, comendo porcarias, eu adorava aquela vida, quero ter aquela vida de novo, então acho que é por isso que luto", diz Lian com um sorriso orelha a orelha

"Então todo mundo aqui se conhece agora?", pergunta Nyson

Todos respondem positivamente.

"Ei galera, o café ta pronto", diz John

Todos pegam uma caneca e um pão, John pega um pão e um copo de café e senta em uma cadeira que ficava proxima da saida da caverna que ele morava.

John fala que é dificil viver na guerra mesmo pra ele, ele diz que tem que tapar a saida as vezes.

E fala que frequentemente ele precisa sair para caçar alguns animais que vivem pela região e que raramente encontra alguma caça boa.

Ele fala que é dificil sobreviver sem ser do exercito

"Ou você trabalha para o exercito ou aprende a viver sozinho, eu acho essas comidas em caixotes abandonados, parece que o as bases de exercito fazem entregas por helicoptero e as vezes acontece de quem pediu a entrega esqueceu e largou la, eu até achei uma arma laser em um desses caixotes", diz John

"Então ate que é facil pra você né?, tipo nem todo mundo consegue achar esses caixotes", diz Nyson enquanto come

"Até que é facil, porque eu tive sorte de não encontrar nenhum alienigena, então nunca usei a arma laser", diz John

Eddy termina sua refeição e diz que vai la fora dar uma olhada

Nyson ainda sentado no colchão coloca a caneca de café na parte do chão onde era feito de cimento e ativa a sua interface de holograma pra ver as horas

E percebe que são onze horas da manha, termina de comer seu pão e de beber o café e após isso ele coloca a caneca na mesa e diz pra John que vai dar uma olhada la fora

Nyson sobe pelo buraco da caverna e encontra Eddy la

"É dificil se esconder nesse deserto né Eddy, tanta areia e poeira, mas acho que fica facil quando se tem technologia, as montanhas ajudam tambem", diz Nyson olhando para o deserto

"É... acho o deserto muito bonito, você não acha?", diz Eddy tambem olhando para o deserto

"Tambem acho... sempre gostei de desertos...", diz Nyson com um sorriso no rosto


End file.
